


I Bet I Can Make You Scream My Name

by adestielable



Series: Adestielable's Tumblr Ask Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Bottom Castiel, Implied/Referenced Top Dean, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, semi-exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: Dean convinces Castiel to let him give him a hand job in the public library.





	I Bet I Can Make You Scream My Name

“I bet I can make you scream my name.” **  
**

“You’ve done it before,” Castiel said absentmindedly as he sorted through the books on their library table. They’d been here for a record of maybe ten minutes before Dean’s mind had ventured into what most nineteen-year-old boys thought about. It didn’t surprise Castiel. Dean’s libido was actually abnormally high—even for someone his age. “I don’t see why that would be a challenge.”

“I meant here,” Dean continued. “Like, now. I bet I could even do it without even touching you.” Castiel paused his movements, looking at Dean and quirking his eyebrow.

“Why would you want to do that?” he asked, slowly opening his horticultural textbook he paid almost a hundred dollars for. “What is the appeal?”

“Exhibitionism,” Dean answered. “I think you’d like it a bit.”

“Having other people watch me have sex?” Castiel asked incredulously. “Other people watch  _us_ have sex? No, thanks.”

“No, not going as far as to have other people actually watching you and I fuck. But having other people around while I give you a handie under the table?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “That seems more our speed.”

“Don’t you think about it,” Castiel hissed, looking around the library at the other students.

“Too late,” Dean whispered, sliding over right next to Castiel and immediately moving his hand to the button of Castiel’s trousers. “Please?” Castiel looked around wildly, adrenaline coursed through his body and made his heart pound.

“Dean—”

“Please?” Dean breathed out, pushing his face into Castiel’s neck. He peppered the skin there with small kisses and flicks of his tongue. “No one’s watching. I really think you’d like it. I bet I’d even be able to break my record.”

“I…” Castiel couldn’t believe that he was actually thinking about this. It’s insane! They could be caught and if worst case scenario happened, they’d be kicked out of university. Which, logically, Castiel knew that that probably wouldn’t happen.  _But_  it wasn’t completely  _im_ possible.

“I’ll let you do whatever you want to me in bed tonight,” Dean prodded. “You can tie me up, put a cock ring on me… You could edge me until I start crying… Make me eat you out until my jaw is sore as hell and I physically  _can’t_ eat you out anymore… Whatever you want.”

“Can I make you fuck me and play with my nipples?” Castiel asked in a quiet, breathless voice. Dean let out a small huff of laughter.

“Of course,” he said, smiling as he let his fingers start to toy with the button of Castiel’s jeans. “You can make me do whatever you want me to.”

“I can make you rim me for however long I want?” Castiel asked, turning to look into Dean’s eyes.

“Oh, fuck, you know you can. And I’ll fucking enjoy it.” Dean leaned in to rest his forehead against Castiel’s. He tugged lightly at Castiel’s pants. “Can I give you a handie under the table, now?”

“Yes.” Castiel nodded vigorously.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean whispered, immediately popping open Castiel’s trousers and unzipping them. Castiel looked around, blushing madly as Dean’s hand closed around his member. “Do you think I can beat my record?”

“This record you keep talking about is not that impressive,” Castiel breathed out, doing his best to keep quiet as Dean started pumping his hand along his length. “You understand that that was the first time I’d ever even had an orgasm. It’s no surprise I came so quickly.”

“Yes,” Dean said, pulling away just enough to not look as suspicious. “But not only did you come, in less than one minute, but I was the one who made you come. I get credit for that.”

“If you say so,” Castiel gasped, blushing harder and looking down as a group of kids walked in. “Dean, maybe we should stop. I don’t know if—”

“Jesus, you’re so fucking hard,” Dean whispered, hooking his foot around one of the legs of Castiel’s chair and pulling him closer. “Seriously, feel yourself.”

Castiel shot Dean an incredulous look.

“You can’t be serious,” he said, gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turned white. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip to try and keep himself from moaning out loud. Dean kissed his cheek before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. “What are you doing?” Castiel asked in a rush.

“Getting a condom,” Dean said, flipping his wallet open and pulling the foil out.

“What do  _you_ need a condom for?” Castiel hissed, breathing in deep as Dean’s hand sped up.

“It’s not for me. It’s for you,” Dean said, “for when you come. I don’t want to have to clean your cum up with my shirt if we can’t find paper towels or something.”

“Oh,” Castiel said, “That’s sm-smart.”

“I’m nothing if not smart,” Dean said, tearing the wrapper open and making quick work of rolling the condom over Castiel’s erection.

“Actually, you’re nothing if not perpetually horny,” Castiel said. Dean twisted his hand around the head of Castiel’s cock, drawing a yelp out of him. Some students turned to shush him, glaring for a few seconds before turning back to their books. “I hate you so much right now,” Castiel said through gritted teeth.

“Your dick tells a different story,” Dean said, laughing quietly under his breath. He leaned back in so his mouth was right next to Castiel’s ear. “You’re so hard in my hand,” he said, “I don’t think you’ve been this hard from just a handjob since the first few I gave you back in high school.”

“What is your point?” Castiel asked, doing his best to keep his breathing even.

“My point is, you’re usually only this hard when I’m fucking you,” Dean said. Castiel’s hips gave a little jerk forward and a gasp left his mouth. “So it makes me think how hard you’ll be when I fuck you in the stacks at the back of the library some time soon.”

“No,” Castiel gasped, rocking his hips forward still. “That’s too risky.”

“Doesn’t that make it all the more fun?” Dean said, keeping his voice low and right next to Castiel’s ear. “How would you want to do it?”

“I’d want to do it in one of our beds,” Castiel said, keeping an eye out for any wandering eyes.

“Really? ‘Cause I think I’d first want to fuck you up against the stacks. Like how I held you up against the wall in your dorm room and fucked you against it; just ‘cause your neighbors were being too loud and you wanted to send a message,” Dean said, sniggering at the memory. “You made sure to send them a  _loud_ message, at that.”

“Dean, quiet down,” Castiel chastised, still smiling a bit at that memory. His neighbors never had a two a.m. yelling contest that turned into fucking ever again. At least not in the dorm next to Castiel’s.

“Sure, sure,” Dean said, tightening his hand just a fraction around Castiel’s length before speeding up his strokes. “What about if I bend you over, huh? Fuck you from behind with your pants at your ankles? Push your shirt up and out of the way? I’d tell you how good you looked taking my cock, too, baby. How amazingly your rim looks stretched around my thick cock. You always take my cock so nicely.”

“Dean,” Castiel gasped, biting his tongue to suppress a moan. “I’m close.”

“Yeah, you are,” Dean breathed out. “You know, I’d bet if I just threw you down on this table right now you’d get even harder and you’d come so quick with everyone watching.”

“Dean,” Castiel said breathlessly, totally scandalized by the idea of such a thing.

“You’d look so pretty getting fucked in front of all these people. I bet you’d have a smile on your face,” Dean said, nibbling on Castiel’s ear lobe. “You’d be smiling and moaning so fucking loud. I know you like to show off to people how well you get fucked.”

“No, I don—”

“You can deny it all you want, but I know you, Cas,” Dean said, “You liked the idea of people knowing you get fucked like an animal.”

“I…” Castiel started, trailing off as his muscles started to tense. It was true, of course, what Dean said. Deep down he knew that he didn’t just “forget” his scarf in the winter time when he had several purple bruises on his neck. He always purposely left it behind because then people could see how well his boyfriend treated him. Plus, it always kept the creeps at bay when he went out by himself.

Castiel gasped as he felt that heat in his groin building fast. The next thing he knew, he was coming, biting his lip and thrusting himself into Dean’s hand.

“There you go,” Dean said under his breath, smiling as Castiel squirmed his way through his orgasm. He didn’t stop his hand until Castiel slumped back against his chair and then pushed his hand off himself. After that, he kissed Castiel’s cheek again and then rolled the condom off, tying it off. He ripped a page out of his notebook and folded the condom up in the paper and then stuck it in his pocket, making a mental note to throw it away later.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, panting hard as he sat back in his chair. “I can’t move.”

Dean turned to Castiel with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. He looked him up and down, taking in his appearance: his legs slightly splayed apart, slack and boneless. Castiel’s arms dangled down by the legs of his chair, and his cock was still out, softening, still, and limp.

“You need me to put your dick away?” Dean asked, barking out a small laugh at the look Castiel gave him. “Okay, okay, calm down, sweetheart,” he said, reaching over and gently arranging Castiel back to the way he was before they’d started this. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Castiel said, “but we’re gonna need to wait at least ten minutes before we leave. My legs still feel shaky.”

“Wow,” Dean said, shaking his head and smiling at Castiel. “That’s something.”

Castiel looked at him for a moment before a knowing look spread across his face. “I win, though.”

Dean’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Castiel hoisted himself up into a more comfortable position, grunting with the effort. “It took you about three minutes to make me come.”

“What? No way that’s true!”

“It is.  _And_ you didn’t make me scream your name.” Castiel gave Dean a triumphant smile. Dean only blinked before responding.

“This wasn’t a competition, you know,” he said.

Castiel bounces his head side to side and shrugged. “Wasn’t it though?”

“There were no prizes for winning!” Dean said. “And we didn’t even have any rules or guidelines!”

“Then why do I distinctly remember you saying, ‘I bet I can make you scream my name’?” Castiel quirked an eyebrow at Dean. “Key word there being ‘bet’, Dean.”

Dean stared at him for a long second before shaking his head and smiling defeatedly. “I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you tonight, huh? I’ll have you screaming my name over and over and over and over again.”

Castiel felt his dick twitch in his pants. “I guess you will.”

“First though,” Dean said lowly, leaning over into Castiel’s space, smiling seductively as he reached behind Castiel, thumbing over the hem of his jeans. “You know what we should do?” He asked, dipping his finger into Castiel’s underwear.

“What?” Castiel breathed out, his heart rate skyrocketing at the idea of getting fingered in the library.

Dean’s charming look fell from his face and a professional look replaced it. “We should really get sleep food. I’m starving,” he said bluntly, retracting his hand from Castiel’s pants and grabbing his phone from Castiel’s front pocket and unlocking it.

Castiel stared at Dean with wide eyes, still processing what just happened. Dean wasn’t not a tease. Well, he didn’t tease like that. Castiel teased like Dean just did. Dean teased him in bed. Feathers, edging, barely there kisses and touches, etc. Not some ‘you’re gonna get a little something later, big boy’ flirty talk and then a total 180-turn to fucking  _food_. Dean didn’t do that. If he promised something sexual, he followed through. It was one of the things Castiel loved most about Dean because he hated, just  _absolutely loathed_  being turned on, and then left to hang. It was probably his hardest limit. He couldn’t deal with the feeling it left him with. 

“What sounds good to you, babe? Chinese, Italian, or Mexican?” Dean asked, looking up at Castiel with innocent eyes. “I’m kinda feeling Mexican.”

Castiel shook his head and glared at Dean. “I’m gonna withhold sex if you ever do that again,” he said, gathering his things and standing up, noting how his legs were still just a tad bit shaky.

“Cas,” Dean called after him, earning shushes from other people in the library. Castiel didn’t even feel a little bad for him. “Sorry,” Dean said.

Castiel exited the library, not waiting for Dean before he started towards his dorm. He heard the doors he’d just come out of bang open and then Dean calling him, but he still didn’t slow down. He didn’t stop until Dean caught up with him.

“Hey, okay, I’m sorry, I won’t do that again,” Dean said, panting slightly and smiling sincerely. Castiel glared at him for a minute more before stepping up into his personal space.

“I forgive you,” he said, jabbing Dean in the chest with his finger. “But as punishment, I’m gonna make you eat me out until your fucking jaw falls off. Capisce?”

Dean’s smile fell, but a heady look darkened his eyes as he nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, yeah,” he said breathlessly, “Yeah, I’m good with that.”


End file.
